Last Stand
''Rise of The Cyclones'' The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 / The Evil Men Do.. - Part 2 / Utopia / Hail To The King / Mother Knows Best / Last Stand Prologue The scene began in a darkened room as several figures shrouded in darkness spoke to a lone woman in a lab suit, the woman looking increasingly angry. "The Cyclones are being shut-down following a request from the World Government.." "..We warned you to keep control over the Cyclones, since you failed to do so this was the inevitable outcome.." "No! You can't do this! The Cyclones are my life! They are everything to me! Please! You can't just destroy them like this!" the woman protested. "It is no longer our choice to make, if ISDF is to remain part of the World Government we must comply with the request.." "Forget the damned World Government!" the woman exclaimed. "Heather, be very careful with your words.." "No! I won't! I refuse to let you do this! I refuse!" Heather yelled. "Guards, please remove Heather from the base - we are done with this discussion..". "You arrogant sacks of crap! After everything the Cyclones did for you!" Heather roared, her eyes glowing as she formed a large single wing made of metal spikes, which she fired out at the figures - impaling several as they dove for cover. Guards burst into the room and opened fire but it was too late, Heather unleashed a beam of fire from her mouth and morphed into a dragon - smashing her way out of the base and into the sky. "I won't let you kill my babies! I won't!" she yelled as she flew into the distance.. Chapter 1 Less than a week later and the focus shifts to the V-Net as SIM guides several guests into a large virtual building, where they are greeted by ISDF officials and high-ranking World Government representatives: who have gathered to discuss the tragic events of the last few days as well as finalize the closure of the Cyclone project. As the last few guests enter the virtual building SIM relaxes slightly, only to see two guests straggling behind - always eager to help she goes over and tries to guide them inside only for one of them to recoil, wrinkling their nose up as they looked over SIM: "What a disgusting creature.. I do hope the ISDF will do something about that and soon.." "Indeed, it is quite sickening.." the second guest noted, the pair seeming to embody the stereotype of the priviliged "elite". SIM's ears folded down as her smile faded and she bowed her head a little, though she still guided the pair inside - as was her job.. after they entered she floated back outside, the doors closing shut behind her. SIM proceeded to stand by the door and hugged herself a little as she looked out at empty V-Space, waiting for any new guests or signs of trouble. (OOC:- anyone who wants may join, the World Government and ISDF often call on as many different people as possible in these events (including superhumans) - if you have access to the V-Net you would be valid: also this occurs before the events of SIM City in the Multiverse canon.) Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Anthro Category:Superhero Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Stories Recruiting Editors